


Mine

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dominant Jared, Drabble, M/M, Possessive Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought about escape but then Jared was stalking him and the wall was already at his back.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://deanvica23.livejournal.com/profile)[deanvica23](http://deanvica23.livejournal.com/) who wanted Jared being all possessive and jealous of Jensen because of the MTV interview.  Part of my [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/318314.html)!!

 

  
“What the hell?” Jensen demanded as soon as the front door was slammed behind him.

Jared turned and there it was, the possessive streak that had been riding Jared since the god damn interview.   He thought about escape but then Jared was stalking him and the wall was already at his back.  

“I can’t lose you.”

“Jay?”

Jared’s intent was so damn clear as his eyes focused on Jensen’s lips.  Jensen didn’t pull away, just groaned into Jared’s mouth.  His breath was gone before Jared pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

 “Mine Jensen.  Say it.”

“Yours Jay, Jesus, always yours.”

 

 


End file.
